Many modern wireless communication devices (e.g., cell phones, PDAs, etc.) comprise transceivers configured to both transmit data and to receive data over radio frequencies. FIG. 1 illustrates a wireless communication transceiver 100 comprising a duplexer 104 configured to couple a transmitter section 106 and receiver section 108 to an antenna 102. Receiver section 108 comprises an amplifier stage 110, a mixer 112, and a transimpedance amplifier 114. Amplifier stage 110 is configured to receive a radio frequency (RF) input signal as a voltage and to convert the received RF input signal to a current. The current is provided to the mixer 112, which down-converts the RF signal to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal. The IF signal is provided to a transimpedance amplifier 114, which converts the current into a voltage and additionally filters unwanted interferer signals.
To achieve high data rates, transceiver 100 may be configured to operate in full-duplex mode, wherein both transmitter section 106 and receiver section 108 use antenna 102 at the same time. During full-duplex mode operation, transmitter section 106 typically uses one carrier frequency while receiver section 108 uses another carrier frequency. Despite using different frequencies, intermodulation distortion may arise during operation of transceiver 100. One such source of intermodulation distortion occurs when a transmitted signal leaks from transmitter section 106 to receiver section 108, generating a transmitter blocker (i.e., a transmitter interferer signal). Once intermodulation distortion appears within receiver section 108, there is no way of distinguishing it from the desired signal, and sensitivity of the transceiver 100 is degraded.